


Taste and Smell

by Harukami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically a sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1235389">Mutual Masturbation</a> but it's perfectly fine as a stand-alone. Hella 18+ nsfw smut.</p>
<p>Ren gets teased, as Aoba had planned, with predictable results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste and Smell

"Aoba, I'm home--"

Ren stops in the doorway and inhales, cheeks immediately going red as he scents the sex in the air. Aoba is sprawled out on bed, just wearing a t-shirt and his boxers, and Ren comes over to him almost hesitantly, embarrassed and already worked up.

"Welcome home, Ren," Aoba says. He rolls over, smiling, and there's a hint of mischief on his face as he holds out his hand. "You were out a while."

"Ah -- yes--" Ren stammers. "Tae had wished for me to help carry things for her--"

"Thanks for your hard work. C'mere."

So of course Ren goes, and as he settles onto the bed next to Aoba, the scent wafts up more thoroughly. He catches his breath, glancing down, and can see the faint dried stains there. "...Aoba... you..."

"Like I said, you were out for a while," Aoba says. He sounds almost shameless right now, and when Ren glances back at him, he catches a flash of gold in his eyes, the usual hazel washed out. "So I--"

"You..."

"I played with myself," Aoba says, and the gold fades; he immediately goes bright red and covers his mouth, hunching down a little. "...Sorry, is that weird?"

Ren doesn't begin to know how to answer. He flusters, running his fingers over the stiff spots on the sheets. "I... Well... Lots of things are weird these days." He immediately gets more embarrassed; that's not a helpful comment, he chides himself. That doesn't do any good.

"I don't mean to leave you out," Aoba says, and glances down at the spots too, before reddening further. "I just--"

"Masturbation is normal," Ren says, a bit stiffly around the churning arousal in his stomach, the feeling of his jeans pressing his hardening cock against his leg. "You certainly did it enough before we were together as well; I don't think poorly of you for it or anything--"

Aoba's so red at this point that it's probably almost unhealthy. "I guess you'd notice that, huh."

"I did monitor your bodily condition."

"Must feel weird to not do that any more," Aoba says.

"Yes," Ren begins, and then gives in to his urges, lowering his face to the sheets and huffing.

He hears Aoba make a shocked, desiring noise, but he notes it almost with the back of his mind as he rubs his face into the blanket, almost nuzzling, shifting it to make the smell come out more, warming it against his skin for the same. It smells good, smells like sex he suddenly really wants, smells like Aoba's come which he loves to taste and loves to swallow, and he slides his tongue out, rubs it against the spot. 

"Ren--!"

Not something he'd likely do normally, he thinks; the blanket is fuzzy and a bit gross and he can feel lint come off against his tongue, but as his saliva floods into it and dampens the spot he can taste it better, letting out a rough breath.

"Aoba," Ren says.

"He said," Aoba says, "That you'd get worked up."

"You left this to tease me?" Ren asks, surprised, looking up at Aoba from where he's crouched with his face to the blankets. He can feel his heart pounding rapidly at the thought -- Aoba enjoying himself, Aoba letting off pressure, Aoba immediately thinking about _him_ , about using it to get Ren wanting him, about how to turn Ren on--

Aoba gulps. "Well, yeah, kind of," he admits, sounding ashamed. "I mean -- otherwise I'd do the laundry while Granny's still out, but--"

He doesn't get anything more out, Ren shifting on the bed to practically pounce on him, pinning him back down, crouching over him. Aoba looks up at him with wide, warm eyes, flushed, breath coming roughly, and he's hard too, must have got hard watching Ren nuzzling the bedsheets.

"I don't mind you masturbating as long as you don't wear yourself out for me," Ren says, reaching down, curling his fingers into the hem of Aoba's boxers and yanking them down. 

"I'm good," Aoba manages. "I'm not worn out. Not for you. Ren--"

"Shh," Ren says, sliding down.

He wraps his mouth around Aoba's cock without any preamble; this is good, better than trying to suck come out of the blankets; this is what he wanted as soon as he entered the room, that taste, the feeling of Aoba's cock in his mouth, the scent in his nose. Aoba moans, almost shocked, fingers digging in Ren's hair. "Ren, Ren, Ren--"

Ren doesn't try to answer, under the circumstances, just drags at Aoba's cock with his lips, wraps his tongue around it as best he can, making little noises in his throat as he works it over. He indulges in the soft feel of the skin on his tongue, indulges in feeling Aoba harden even further in his mouth, indulges in the changing taste as he drags Aoba rapidly closer to the edge, from the sweet taste of precome and on and on until bitter come floods his mouth, Aoba crying out and pulling at his hair and sobbing his name so deliriously it's impossible to tell which of them it is or if it's both of them and maybe it doesn't matter; it's Aoba, Aoba, Aoba.

He barely gives Aoba a chance to breathe after he's come, lifting his head and licking his lips, and then rolling Aoba over. Aoba lets out a startled, strangled sound as he realizes what Ren's doing, as Ren presses _Aoba's_ face into the saliva-damp come stains on the bedsheets, keeping one hand firmly on the back of his head. Aoba can do nothing but inhale the smell of them, whimpering and shifting, as Ren leans over him, pressing two fingers into his ass.

"Ren..."

"Aoba, I can tease you too," Ren murmurs, and keeps Aoba's face there as his fingers prod inside.

He wants to hurry, but he wants to get Aoba worked up too, barely keeps himself in check as he thrusts his fingers and moves them and grinds them deep into Aoba, and every answering sound Aoba makes to the feeling makes Aoba breathe in the scent of his own come again. It doesn't take too long -- thankfully -- before Aoba's started to harden again, is just begging, "Please, Ren, please, I want you inside me, come back inside me, Ren--"

He can't even handle it anymore and tugs his fingers out of Aoba, runs his cramping hand shakily over the front of his pants, the wet spot of precome on them, and he briefly fantasizes about making Aoba lick that too -- but he can't handle it right now; some other time. He unzips himself, shoves his pants and underwear down on his hips, and pushes in quickly, indecently fast, knowing Aoba can take it, knowing Aoba wants to take it.

Aoba lets out a cry, followed by a sharp inhalation as that smell must flood him again. He shifts under Ren's body, and then his tongue comes out, and he laps at the spot on the sheets as well, that stiff, stained area. Ren imagines the tastes and textures on Aoba's tongue like they had been on his own, the fuzzy feeling of the blanket, the crust of come, the dampness and edge of Ren's own saliva there, and he just sobs Aoba's name, pounds into him.

The teasing seems to have been enough; Aoba comes again almost too fast, crying out with a noise almost painful, cock spattering the blankets a second time, and Ren drags his free hand along that, gathering come up before it can really sink in, brings those coated fingers to his own lips and sucks the thick come off them as he comes in Aoba, moaning around his own fingers.

After, they lie together on damp, admittedly gross sheets, panting as come dribbles out of Aoba's ass, as Aoba reaches a shaky hand over to wipe some come off Ren's chin and bring it to his own mouth.

Ren groans. "Aoba... Again?"

"No, not again, I can't again," Aoba stammers, laughing, and pulls himself closer, cuddling in.

Kissing the top of his head, Ren says, "Um."

"Mm."

"...We have to do the laundry before Tae goes to bed or we'll have to sleep in this."

"I don't want to move," Aoba says.

"Okay," Ren says uncertainly, and holds him. It's gross, but they could manage until morning.

He's pretty sure he'll end up going after Aoba again in the middle of the night, though.


End file.
